Sleepover
by jimalim320
Summary: Fiona and Imogen have a sleepover at Fiona's loft. Fiona has a hard time controlling her butterflies. Fimogen fluff, just something I could see on the show. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think!
1. Fiona's POV

**I was reading through my Fimogen Tumblr tag and saw someone say a reason they like Fimogen is to imagine the sleepovers, that same person said it was her fanfiction mind wandering off. But that got mine thinking. I've never written a Fimogen story, which isn't surprising since they are fairly new. I normally write Rizzles (Rizzoli and Isles), but I have dabbled in the Degrassi universe before with Palex. I'm really excited for Fimogen and I hope it become cannon and lasts longer than some of those other one or two episode relationships. Sorry for the long intro, thanks for reading and please leave reviews! Everything helps me write better. **

….

_Movie night sleepover, that's all it was. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a regular good old fashioned girl's night in._ That's what Fiona kept telling herself. It had been about a week and a half since Imogen and Eli broke up, while that had been good news for Fiona, it also left her paranoid. Every time Imogen was around she had to keep telling herself the same thing, _nothing is going on, you have to keep calm, and don't do anything stupid. _

Fiona loved spending time with Imogen, but as the days passed, she found it harder and harder to keep her cool. She'd have butterflies in her stomach, she'd catch herself staring, and as of late she's began to say things that could be considered flirting. It was beginning to be too much.

So tonight, movie night, sleepover, girl's night in, that's all it was. The movie was just about over, and Fiona has no idea what it was even about. She's spent the whole time arguing with that voice inside her head, _don't do anything, stop looking at her you're supposed to be watching the movie, oh my god she's moving closer, don't grab her hand or anything stupid, just watch the damn movie. _She was so focused on the cage match inside her head; she was surprised when Imogen snapped in her face.

"Fiona, Earth to Fiona!" Imogen was inches from Fiona's face trying to get her attention. When Fiona finally snapped back to reality, Imogen gave her a look to explain.

"Sorry I zoned out there, happens a lot." Getting up off the couch Fiona asks, "So do you want the couch? Cause I'm willing to downgrade, but just for the night."

Imogen gets off the couch and heads to Fiona's room, "Don't be silly, I can share." She stops at the doorframe and turns back to Fiona, "If you're nice."

Fiona nervously laughs, _what can go wrong right? _She heads to her bedroom, takes a quick top at her dresser before heading to the bathroom, "I'm just gonna get dressed, and brush my teeth and stuff. Make yourself comfortable."

With that Fiona locked the bathroom door, went over to the sink, and stared at her reflection. _It's alright, just stay calm, you've shared a bed with Holly J thousands of times, it's really not a big deal, just walk in, lay down, and sleep, simple as that. _She finished up in the bathroom and went back to her room.

When she got there, Fiona was taken aback by the sight of Imogen. She was sitting on the side of the bed taking the pins and stuff out of her hair, and she was wearing a light pink cami with short light blue soffe shorts. Her pajamas were quite the contrast to Fiona's silk long sleeves and pant set. _Wow, this is going to be harder than I thought… _

Fiona made her way to her side of the bed and quickly got under the covers, she lay on her back staring at the ceiling. After a couple minutes Imogen rolled onto her side to face Fiona, "What's on your mind?"

Fiona rolled over to face Imogen, and tries to shrug it off, "Oh nothing, just some silly little thing. Nothing important."

Imogen knew Fiona was lying, but respecting her friend's privacy she changed the subject instead of pressing the issue further, "Have you thought of anything to get Katie and Marisol back?"

"Not yet. Everything I come up with is either dangerous, illegal, or will get us into more trouble than last time. I don't know, maybe we should just drop it. I mean what's the point anymore?" Imogen looked at her and slightly nodded her head in agreement, Fiona went on, "For the first time in a long time I'm happy, I'm not drinking, my schoolwork is going well, and I have great friends like you and Eli…" Imogen smiled, but then closed her eyes at the mention of Eli. "Sorry."

Imogen opened her eyes to look at Fiona, "I'm really happy too, regardless of what happened with Eli. I think it's better we stay friends for now." She closed her eyes again, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Fiona laid there staring, _for now, for now, _the words kept repeating in her head. She was overcome with this huge wave of emotion, she couldn't think straight, all she knew was _for now, for now… _She closed her eyes trying to block out the voice in her head, desperately searching for sleep.

…...

Time elapsed, but it was still the middle of the night when Fiona wakes up from her dream about Imogen. She had rolled over, her back facing Imogen. Imogen had also rolled over, but she had rolled closer to Fiona, her face only inches from Fiona's back.

Fiona just laid there, unsure what to do; one move and she'd either wake Imogen up or end up hitting her. After a few minutes, Fiona decided to go for it, her side was hurting and she couldn't handle it anymore. She began to slowly move to lie on her back. She managed to get comfy without waking her up, but Imogen did start to stir. Fiona held her breath, afraid of what would happen if she woke up, how was she going to explain their close proximity…

Still asleep, Imogen began shifting in response to Fiona's move. She finally settled nuzzling her head against Fiona's shoulder and stretching her arm to drape over Fiona's waist. This startled Fiona, her inner monologue started up again and continued until she nodded off herself, _she's asleep, she has no idea what she's doing, stop looking into it, there's nothing about it, it's all innocent, calm down, breathe, she's asleep, asleep, asleep…_

….

The next morning Fiona is surprised to see they are still in the same position from hours earlier. She can't help but be happy, she gets the butterflies again. She doesn't want to wake Imogen, so she just waits there staring at the ceiling, stealing a glance at Imogen's sleeping face every now and then. After a few minutes Imogen begins to stir, she rolls over thus releasing her grasp on Fiona.

This upsets Fiona, she really enjoyed having Imogen so close, she craved her touch, she didn't know what to do now. She decided to get up and make some breakfast while Imogen was still sleeping, it would give her something to do, something to take her mind off of Imogen, who was she kidding, it was gonna take a lot more than cooking to keep her mind Imogen-free.

She had just finished making the last few pancakes when Imogen came out of the bedroom draped in Fiona's bathrobe, "Hope you don't mind, I was cold."

Never had Fiona been more struck, speechless, she just watched as Imogen walked toward her counter putting her hair up in a sloppy bun. Instead of responding she turned back toward the stove to give herself some time to stop blushing and calm herself. She fixed Imogen a plate and reached across the counter to set it in front of her.

"I hope I didn't invade your personal space last night. I'm a crazy sleeper…" Imogen stated then paused to take a bite of the pancakes Fiona made her, "Mmmm….one time I woke up with my head on the opposite end of the bed and my feet up on my pillow." She laughed lightly and continued eating.

Fiona, not wanting to tell Imogen of their "cuddle session" lied, "No no, you were fine." _You were perfectly fine, I had no problem at all, I enjoyed it actually, we should do this again, I wish we were still in bed sleeping, you were fine, just perfect…_

….

They finished eating, got dressed, and Imogen had to leave. She was going away for the weekend, visiting family and such. She had to get home and get things together before the train. Fiona walked her to the door, and opened it for her. "I hope you have fun in Alberta, you've been here practically every day for the past two weeks, it'll be weird not having you here. I'm gonna miss you."

They embraced in one of their signature lingering hugs, Imogen said it herself she loves Fiona's hugs. As they pulled apart Fiona gave Imogen a quick peck on the cheek. Instantly Fiona's head goes into panic mode, _Oh my god! Why did you do that?... _Her thoughts were interrupted by Imogen's laugh, "I'll call you later. Bye Fi!"

She had left; Fiona closed the door behind her, and slumped against it, sighing. _Why the hell did you do that? She's probably super freaked out now, way to go Fiona, real smooth, next time why don't you just tell her you love her, oh who am I kidding she's not gonna want to stay over anymore…_

While her head went back and forth, Fiona snapped back to reality after hearing her phone ring. She slowly made her way to the kitchen where her phone was sitting on the counter where Imogen had been only an hour before.

It stopped ringing before Fiona got to it, she lifted it up to read the screen: "1 Missed Text Message- Imogen" Her heart skipped a beat, she clicked on it to bring up the message, it read: "I miss you already :)"

Fiona smiled, _Maybe I was overreacting… just a bit… _

**End**

**Just a thing, I personally don't think Imogen would freak out after Fiona kissed her cheek, nor do I think Fiona would believe Imogen would react that way. I just think in the moment when you do something like that you'd say all sorts of things like that whether you really think them or not, and that is what I was trying to do with Fiona. Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and reviews! I'd love to hear what you think! **


	2. Imogen's POV

**Hey so I know it's been a long time since I've updated this, it was originally a one-shot, but I got so much positive feedback and people wanted more so I decided I would continue. This chapter is from Imogen's point of view, it does reference the first chapter so you may want to re-read it if you can't remember, again I know it's been a long time since I posted it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review/comment to let me know if I should continue, what you like, what you don't like, any ideas for upcoming chapters, everything is read and appreciated. Thanks!**

…**...**

Staring out the window of the Expressway Train Imogen finished some dabbling in her journal. She had spent the past weekend visiting family up North. It had been the longest couple of days of her life. Throughout her trip she kept thinking about her best friend Fiona…

She had spent the night at her friend's loft the night before she left. It was one of their typical movie nights, well almost. This time Imogen couldn't help but think there was something different, something strange about the way Fiona acted that night. There were little things about her friends actions that made Imogen think…

For one thing Fiona seemed tense the whole night, during the movie, before going to bed, the next morning at breakfast, Imogen didn't understand it. They were always very comfortable around each other; it was one of the things Imogen enjoyed most about Fiona's company. The whole night Fiona seemed distracted as well, she kept spacing out and was unaware when Imogen talked to her. Numerous times she caught Fiona staring at her, but decided to leave her be and kept on watching the movie. It wasn't until the end of the movie Imogen started to worry…

Imogen probably spent the night at Fiona's place 20 or 30 times since they became friends, and never once did Fiona offer to sleep on the couch. That's what threw her off. They had always shared Fiona's bed, even the first time Imogen ever spent the night they went straight to Fiona's room without even mentioning the sleeping arrangement. It never was an issue.

Fiona just seemed distant and that confused Imogen. She spent the entire weekend replaying their most recent sleepover in her head trying to see what went wrong. She wanted to know if she had done something to upset her friend.

She was lost in thought about Fiona when her Dad spoke up, "I'm going to go to the dining car for lunch, you want to come?" He stood and pointed behind him indicating the direction of the dining car.

Imogen snapped out of her head, and shook her head politely declining, "Nah, I think I'll stay here, I'm not really hungry yet."

Mr. Moreno smiled, "Ok, do you want me to bring anything back for you?"

"Nope I'm good; well a water would be nice." Her Dad turned and left, leaving Imogen alone with her thoughts. She decided to text Fiona, she hadn't been able to contact her over the weekend, and not being able to talk to her killed her.

"_I hope you're home cause in a couple hours I'll be back and ready to see my favorite girl "_

Just a few minutes later Imogen's phone rang with a response from Fiona, _"Of course I am, with my best friend out of town there's not much to do all by myself "_

Her friend's reply reassured Imogen that maybe there wasn't anything wrong at all. Maybe Fiona was just having a bad day or something, but if that's the case wouldn't she have told Imogen about it? They were always able to talk about anything. Hmm, thinking maybe some more quality time would help Imogen texted back, _"Is it cool if I stay over tonight? I feel like we need to make up for lost time :P"_

"_Already got the movies picked out and all the junk food we'll need" _Imogen smiled at this, she was relieved. 'I guess she's fine.' Imogen thought to herself. Mr. Moreno made his way over to his daughter with a cold water bottle in his hand. He told Imogen the train was almost to the station and the would be home within the hour.

With this information Imogen quickly replied to Fiona one last time before gathering up her things, ready for arrival._"Sweetness! Ohh gotta go, about to arrive at the station, See you soon! :D"_

….

As promised a couple hours later Imogen was standing at the front door of Fiona's loft. Considering how their last encounter went, Imogen wasn't sure what to expect. She was hoping things would be like normal and Fiona would act so weird. She seemed really happy over text earlier. She decided to be extra attentive to Fiona's behavior today, maybe she could figure out what was going on in her friend's pretty head.

She did her signature knock, two knocks with her right hand-one knock with her left hand-followed by one knock with her right hand, on Fiona's door. Within seconds Fiona opened her door wide, with an equally wide grin across her face.

"Fiiiiii!" Imogen sheriked as she practically knocked Fiona over giving her a big bear hug.

Fiona chuckled and pulled out of Imogen's embrace, somewhat awkwardly, "How was your trip?

Imogen took note of Fiona's quick escape; she was beginning to think maybe she did do something. "Meh…alright I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and moved past her friend on her way to the couch, where she plopped down, legs on the coffee table and all.

Fiona shook her head in confusion while sitting down next to her friend, "Alright? Just alright, Imogen you never say 'alright'. You usually go off on some long monologue describing anything and everything." Fiona's voice became serious all of a sudden, "Did something happen?"

Imogen sat up, moving her legs from the table back to the floor, "No, no, nothing happened, and that's exactly it…_nothing _happened." She fell back on the couch again. She put her hands over her face to provide a dramatic effect. "It was so boring Fi!" She looked back up at Fiona, "All I could do to keep from dying of boredom was to think about how great it would be to be home and see you again." She smiled and placed her hand on Fiona's upper arm.

Fiona shrugged it off, and stood up. She made her way to the entertainment center to grab 3 different movies she rented for the night, holding them up in the air Fiona exclaimed, "Movie time?"

Feeling a little hurt that Fiona kept reacting strongly to her normal behavior, Imogen reluctantly agreed deciding to keep observing her friend, if things continued to be different she'd have to say something.

It was about 45 minutes into the movie. Imogen had looked over to study her friend numerous times, Fiona seemed very invested in whatever they were watching, Imogen didn't remember or paid enough attention to know what was going on. Fiona was very quiet, normally she would make some kind of random remark every now and then just to make conversation. Hell just about every time they watched a movie, they never really watched it, they always ended up talking and missing the important parts of the plot so they would just talk some more.

Imogen gave up on watching the movie long ago, and now she decided to give up on watching Fiona, she was tired from her trip, and quite frankly tired of over analyzing everything Fiona did or said. Maybe things weren't different; maybe her mind was just so exhausted it started playing tricks on her. It didn't matter anymore. Imogen slowly laid her head on Fiona's shoulder, and closed her eyes. She might as well take a nap.

Fiona looked at Imogen for the first time since they started the movie. "Umm…Im?"

Imogen kept her eyes closed, feeling the relief of rest, sleep making her eyes heavy. "Hmmm.."

Fiona paused the movie and moved her upper body toward Imogen, causing Imogen's head to fall jerking her awake, "Fiona!"

"Sorry I just…I..I don't know." Fiona stumbled over her words; her eyes showed her mind was moving a million miles per second. Imogen just stared at her waiting for some sort of explanation, why was she so jittery lately?

Fiona was silent; she just gave up, turned, and started to play the movie. Imogen couldn't take it anymore, she knew there was something wrong, and she demanded to know what it was, "Fiona!" She stood up, walked over to the tv to turn it off, "what the hell is going on? It's…it's like you're not even my friend anymore!" She was visibly upset, she clenched her arms to her chest, there was tears welled up in her eyes, she dropped her head sighing. "I don't know what I ever did to make you so tense and weird around me all of a sudden, but whatever it is I'm sorry. I'm…it's late otherwise I'd go home, so I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

She left Fiona dumbfounded in the living room, making her way to Fiona's bedroom. She locked the door, curled up on the bed, and cried until finally drifting off to sleep.

…

**I know it's a terrible cliffhanger! I needed a place to switch POV and I wanted to get this posted tonight. Please let me know what you think, I personally really liked this chapter, even though I hate seeing Imogen upset Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3 Fiona's POV

**Yay I was hoping I could get an update in before bed! So here you go ch. 3 of Sleepover! Hope you enjoy! Please comment/review! Thanks for reading!**

Fiona sat on her couch dumbfounded at Imogen's emotional outburst. She was shocked, but mostly she felt terrible. She knew she was the reason Imogen felt so bad. She was the reason her best friend ran off with tears in her eyes. She was the reason Imogen thought Fiona hated her...

Fiona was really excited that her best friend, Imogen Moreno, was coming over to stay the night. She hadn't seen her for a couple of days, since Imogen was out of town. Fiona missed her terribly, and couldn't wait until her company would arrive. She spent the couple of hours before Imogen said she'd be there to speed clean her entire loft, not that it needed much cleaning in the first place.

She remembered their last sleepover. Fiona spent the entire time freaking out about doing or saying something wrong that would scare Imogen away. She could have sworn she blew it when she gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. Fiona wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen again. She would try her hardest not to do anything borderline flirty.

Her plan was a lot harder than she expected. From the moment Fiona answered the door, Imogen had been nothing but super nice and cute. Oh God, why did she have to feel this way? She broke out of Imogen's hug as soon as she could, she couldn't trust herself to be that close to her friend with making some sort of move.

And when Imogen smiled, placing her hand on Fiona's arm...Fiona got chills. She decided the best way to get out from under Imogen's touch was to suggest a movie. Throughout the movie she'd noticed Imogen staring at her, '_you probably have some weird pimple or something on your face, she's not looking at you like you would look at her. Just calm down, watch the movie, do not look at her…'_

Her thoughts replayed over and over begging her not to do something stupid. Unfortunately Fiona didn't notice what she was doing, or should I say what she was trying not to do, was hurting her friend. Every move she had made to avoid doing something stupid upset her friend.

It wasn't until Imogen placed her head on Fiona's shoulder that she even realized Imogen was not okay. Fiona had moved away from Imogen's touch, scared of what was happening. It was the final straw, Imogen had had enough. Next thing Fiona knew, Imogen was on her feet and yelling at her. She was crying too.

So that's why Fiona was alone in her living room dumbfounded. Imogen had went to bed, leaving Fiona sitting there feeling terrible. She sat there for 20 minutes wondering what she should do. She really upset Imogen, and she wasn't sure if there was anything she could do or say to make it up to her. It's not like it was the first time she's royally screwed up when it came to Imogen. She figured no matter how much she practiced, no excuse was going to be believable. She decided to just go for it and wish for the best.

Fiona entered her room quietly; she could tell Imogen was asleep. She made her way over to the bed, and sat next to her, gently shaking Imogen's arm waking her up. "Im?...Imogen sweetie?" She could tell from the change in breathing that Imogen was awake now,"I know you can hear me." She kept her hand on Imogen's arm stroking it absentmindedly.

"No I can't." She stayed in the same position, refusing to look up at Fiona.

"Imogen." Fiona used her hand to pull Imogen on to her back.

Imogen sighed, she finally gave in, "I…I just don't know what I did to upset you." She sat up to face her friend, "Fiona you're my best friend, hell you're one of my_ only_ friends, and when you act distant and weird like this I just get so worried you are trying to push me away, that you don't want to be my friend anymore." She looked away, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Fiona took one of Imogen's hand's in her own, holding it tightly. "I would never stop being your friend. Imogen you're one of the greatest people I know. I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"Then why do I feel like we are falling apart?" Imogen pleaded.

"It's complicated, Im." She ran her free hand through her hair.

"You're supposed to be able to tell me anything." Imogen grabbed Fiona's chin, pulling her head up so she could look into her eyes. "Are you drinking again? Thinking about drinking? Fiona if that's the case I can help you. I would do anything I possible could to keep you safe, don't you trust me?"

Fiona lurched forward taking Imogen in into a hug. She didn't want Imogen to see the tears forming in her eyes. "It has nothing to do with drinking, I promise. It means so much to me to know you are there for me. It's like the greatest feeling ever."

Imogen pulled away from Fiona's embrace, but kept her arms around her waist. "Fiona I'm so confused. If it has nothing to do with drinking, then what could you possibly be too scared to tell me?"

Fiona couldn't hide from her any longer. She knew if she did she would just push Imogen away, and that was the last thing she wanted. There was only one thing she could do. She leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss to her best friend's lips. "I've been too scared to tell you that." She searched Imogen's face for a reaction. When she didn't see complete disgust she explained, "Ever since the beginning of the semester I've had this silly schoolgirl crush on you and I can't seem to make it go away. That's why I thought distancing myself from you would help…."

Imogen cut Fiona off by kissing her gently. This kiss lasted longer than the one Fiona initiated moments earlier, it also wasn't as innocent.

Imogen pulled back and smiled, "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

Fiona was shocked, she was sure her face made her look like a deer in the headlights. Was this really happening? She was so confused, "I…I don't know what to say. Imogen, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes silly. Could I be more obvious?" She moved a strand of hair out of Fiona's face, never breaking eye contact.

Still confused, Fiona queried, "But, but Eli. Aren't you…."

Imogen knew where her friend was going with this. '_Aren't you straight?' _She always thought she was, doesn't everybody think they are straight before they discover who they really are? Growing up in a world where heterosexuality is the norm, people just assume that's what they are because that's what they are supposed to be right? Imogen always assumed she was straight, but she was never against the idea of being with another girl. The whole aspect of sexuality never really bothered her. It was something she never needed to think about or question. She knew she liked Fiona, even more so than she liked Eli, she knew there was some connection between them she wanted to explore. Whether that meant they would become a couple, well that was in the future. She just knew that right now she wanted to hold Fiona in her arms and never let her go…

Imogen cut Fiona off again, this time by saying, "I'm not sure what I am. All I know is I'd like to figure it out with you." She leaned in and kissed Fiona again, this time to reassure her that this is what she wanted to do, she was who she wanted to be with, nothing else mattered.

When she pulled away from the kiss she put a finger in the air pointing at Fiona, "Just promise me you won't hide anything from me again? No matter what it is, I'm right here Fi."

Fiona beamed with happiness and chuckled lightly,"Promise."

With all the 'heavy' conversation out of the way, Imogen was ready to get back to the way they used to be. Their fun, playfulness she enjoyed so much. "Good. Now can we watch a different movie, that one you picked was suuupper booorrring!" She over dramatized the last two words, dragging them out and throwing her head back.

Fiona dropped her jaw in offence, using one of her pillows to hit Imogen firmly, knocking her over. "Hey now! That movie's a classic!"

Imogen got up from the bed, muttering softly but purposely lout enough for Fiona to hear, "A boring classic." And with that she ran into the other room, Fiona chasing her, pillow still in hand.

…...

**Hope you guys liked that. I think the show did a good job making them cannon, but I had fun doing it my way. I think they are such good friends that taking the next step in their relationship wouldn't change anything. I don't think the 'revelation' would be anything overly dramatic either. More like "oh hey I like you." "cool me too." sorta thing, like it wouldn't be a big deal. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you want to happen next, I'm not sure where I want to go with this story so feedback would be great. After all, you guys are the readers, what do **_**you **_**want? Thanks!**


End file.
